Bad Blood
by blackfoxriot
Summary: Centers around Neji and Itachi filling in the roles of Calypso and Davy Jones from PotC and my version of their first meeting and romance. ItaxNeji obviously. M for swear words, no lemon, sorry.


**Bad Blood**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or the Pirates of the Caribbean so don't sue.**

**Pairing- ItaNeji**

A young man in a sheer wrap around his waist strolled down the beach, looking longingly at the sea. The see through fabric and sash around his waist were both a dark red, contrasting with his slightly tanned skin. A variety of black tattoos were tattooed across his chest and back, all of rather black magic-esque origins, all in black and creepy, curving lines and symbols. In sharp contrast his eyes were of the palest moonlight silver, ringed with black kohl. He paused when he saw what looked like someone lying on the beach, a little ways away. Why would someone land on a so call cursed island?

His eyes widened when he felt the pulsing heartbeat of fate in the young man. Long, black hair was tangled and matted, the smooth cheeks a little sunken. His clothes were ragged and dirty, though the fabrics were of good quality.

Pirate.

The younger man rolled his unexpected guest over, hauling him up with one arm around the taller mans waist, the other over his shoulder. He picked all the important information that immediately flooded his mind apart, dissecting it and learning all he could in mere seconds.

Uchiha Itachi, huh?

Itachi opened his eyes slowly, still tired and wary of his traitorous crewmate. His eyes snapped open as a hand was rested upon his forehead. His own hand instantly darted up and snagged a thin wrist, his black eyes opening and meeting a pair of lilac white. The eyes that he was staring up into were rather dispassionate, not fully connected to this world.

"Who are you?" he rasped, sitting up slightly, still gripping that thin wrist lightly. The wrist was yanked away; the youth moving away do dig around in the back. Itachi then took his first look around, taking in every detail he could. Everything was somehow related to black magic, eyes and organs and all sorts of things. The long haired boy walked back into the room, a large mug in his hands. The younger boy held it out to him, Itachi eyeing it warily, suspicious.

"Drink it, it will help, Itachi Uchiha. I am Neji Hyuuga, a being bound to… this earth when I long for the sea," Neji said, looking out towards the ocean in reflex, anger, hate and longing mixing in his eyes. Itachi nodded, taking a sip of the concoction in the mug, sighing when an ache in his leg was relieved of its pounding pain. He looked down to see it splinted and tied up tight, broken then, he figured.

He frowned when he realized he had never told Neji his name. Neji turned around and offered him an arm to help him up. Itachi took the offered help and pulled himself up, coming chest to chest with the younger man. They both gasped, eyes widening as they stared into each others eyes. Itachi felt a strange tie to this young man, a rope yanking him towards the other.

He brought his hand up to rest it against a pale cheek, several shades lighter than his tanned skin. Pale eyes were wide as they looked up at him, he leaned down just a bit, enough so that they were sharing a breath, before gently pressing his lips against Neji's. He smiled when the smaller body melted against him, that soft mouth parting under his pressing tongue.

They dueled for several minutes before Neji finally consented, sucking on Itachi's tongue when it entered his mouth. Itachi moaned as his blood pooled in his loins, exciting him. Neji's eyes snapped open as he pulled away, putting his hand to his mouth, the first human emotion that Itachi had seen in his eyes present. Fear.

"You have the hand of Fate on you, Itachi Uchiha," the long haired witch said, pale eyes never leaving black.

Itachi Uchiha walked silently towards the beach, fully healed and looking for his host, who still remained as aloof as ever, even a month later. He came out of the brush silently, stopping when he found his long haired keeper, playing with the water.

Not playing as in running away from the waves, but the water was rising up to meet him, as if greeting a friend or lover. Before his eyes, Neji began a dance with the sparkling waves, twirling around with the water following his hands and feet like ribbons. Without his knowledge, his feet began moving him forward, his subconscious still pulled by the rope he had felt around the younger boy since the beginning. His foot snapped a twig, startling both of the men on the beach, the water splashing back down into the ocean.

Neji and Itachi stared at each other for a while, Itachi still moving forward until they were face to face, breath mingling in the salty air, water washing around their feet.

"What are you?" Itachi breathed, hands firm on Neji's arms, so that neither of them could run. Neji looked away, eyes on a small crab scuttling towards the ocean.

"I am the goddess, Calypso, bound in the body of a young pirate who gave his life for me to be sealed like this, forever in one form, and out of the sea, I can't even leave this island. I can't leave this form, and I can't die, only the Brethren Court know how to release me, only one of the Brethren Court can take me off this island," he said sadly. Itachi's eyes widened, his hand flew to the back of Neji's head, his fingers burying themselves in long, almost black locks. He twisted Neji's head to face his, meshing their lips together harshly in the second kiss they had ever shared.

Neji's arms flew up around his neck; Itachi's other hand settling on his lower back, moving down to squeeze his ass. Neji moaned as he meshed his front to Itachi's, cursing his weakness. The pull of Fate and Destiny between two people was the strongest of them all, even he couldn't break them.

It seemed that Fate had finally chosen someone for him.

He slithered his leg around Itachi's, yanking at his knee to send both of them crashing to the soft, powdery sand, water pooling around their hips. His heartbeat pounded in his ears as he kissed Itachi fiercely, letting his restraints go and becoming the person he was before, untamable and fierce as the sea.

Itachi kissed back just as fiercely, rolling them over and pressing Neji to the sand with his body. Neji's arms worked at his clothing, stripping him and throwing the clothes up onto the beach, Itachi doing the same with the shorter youths black sheer wrap. Neji's hips lifted instinctively, pressing his bare ass to Itachi's erection. Itachi moaned and thrust his hips forward slightly.

They both yelped as a large wave crashed onto them, dousing them with ice cold sea water. They laughed and pulled themselves up, Neji looking back over his shoulder seductively as he made his way back to the small shack that they both called home now. Itachi followed him eagerly, chasing his small love up the beach and into the cabin, love deep in his eyes, so far down he didn't even know it was there yet.

Three blissful months later Itachi and Neji both shot awake as a canon was fired just off shore, jumping out of the bed they had been sharing and scrabbling for their clothes. They ran out onto the beach, Itachi only wearing his pants and jacket, Neji in nothing but his wrap, which had been ripped to mid-thigh.

A large black ship was anchored just off shore; the sails pitch black, a red cloud on the black flag flapping in the wind. A long boat was already rowing towards them, Neji's hand snaking into Itachi's and squeezing. Itachi looked over to see a hint of fear in his pale eyes, pulling him closer. A huge black man climbed onto the beach walking up to them with long strides.

"Itachi!" he said, voice booming to them easily. Itachi smiled, Neji easing behind him, fearful of most human presences, only really used to Itachi. Itachi didn't notice, laughing as he was scooped up into a bear hug.

"Hey, Kisame! Where have you been?" Itachi said happily, Neji was saddened when he felt the pull that Itachi had for the sea again. The voice of Fate that he had always heard whispered in the back of his head.

'_My hand has always been on him, you must let him go, my little voice, you will know why in time,'_ said the whispery voice that was both feminine and masculine at the same time, coming from several different directions at once. He nodded and opened his eyes again, focusing just in time for more people to arrive, most eyes focusing on him. He shrank back a little, held in place by Itachi's hand.

"Who's this, un?" asked a blond with long hair and pretty blue eyes, his hand was clenched tightly in another mans, who had blood red hair. Neji jumped when he backed into a muscular chest, looking up to come face to face with a man with slicked back silver hair. He jumped and buried his face into Itachi's back, hiding from them. He blushed when he felt Itachi chuckle, still holding his hand.

"Everyone, this is Neji, Neji Hyuuga. He's the one who found me after the incident with Orochimaru, he patched me up and has been caring for me ever since," the raven haired man said happily, his crewmates staring at the usually stoic man. Another shot was fired off of the ship, the entire group jumping, most of them pulling guns or cutlasses.

"That's Pein then, we have to get back, he was worried to hell about you," Kisame said, gesturing for them all to head for the longboat. Itachi nodded and pulled Neji along with them, getting pulled up short knee deep in the water, he looked back at Neji, who was looking down at the waves, which were lapping about him sadly.

"Neji?" he asked, watery pale eyes rose up to meet him, apology in his eyes. Itachi was confused for a second, before realization and pain dawned in his eyes. Neji would have given up anything to get rid of the heartbreak that was present in Itachi's black eyes.

"I'm sorry Itachi, I can't leave. But… I love you," he said, just before turning and running away, running deep into the forest. Itachi reached out after him, his other arm being yanked on by Kisame.

"Come on, Pein and Konan will be mad. Isn't Neji coming?" he asked, the big man paused when he saw the look of anguish on his best friends face. Itachi fell heavily into the boat, still staring brokenly after the shorter boy.

"No… he… he can't come,"

Years later found Neji sitting at the top of a cliff, staring down at the rocky sea, wondering what had ever become of Itachi. He jumped and whirled as someone coughed behind him, unfortunately, since he was sitting on a cliff, it meant he was falling.

A hand reached out to snatch him, pulling him up and into an all too familiar chest. It had broadened even more, and it had more scars that he remembered, but he knew it, had been cradled to it for almost four months.

"Itachi," he whispered, looking up into the eyes of the man he loved. A pair of lines ran down his face, which weren't there before, ebony silk hair even longer than at the time of their sad good bye. A hand reached up to cup his cheek, pulling him into a familiar kiss that took the breath right out of his lungs. He broke the kiss to stare at Itachi's face, running his fingertips over the older mans skin.

"You haven't changed at all," Itachi said; voice deeper, colder and more emotionless than before. Neji almost cried when he felt the rope that had bound them together before had been weakened, but still held strong.

"Why are you back? I thought you would have left me here," he asked, picking through the many strings in Itachi's being, all the relationships Itachi was involved in.

"I was working on something while I was away, something to help you," Itachi said, tucking Neji's even longer hair behind one of his ears.

"What? What could possibly help? I don't even age Itachi, but I love you so much," he said, resting his forehead against Itachi's collarbone. Itachi patted his head, running his fingers through Neji's long hair.

"These last few years my crewmates and I have been working on something, and we have finally achieved it," he said proudly, Neji looking up at him.

"Our captain has been made one of the Brethren Court," Itachi said, causing Neji to look around wildly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What? How? Why?" he asked, voice quiet, burying his head into Itachi's neck. Itachi grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the beach. The elder took a deep breath once they were in the forest, feeling revitalized, younger at the familiar scent. He smiled the same smile that had captured Neji's heart.

"Let's run, just like before, I want to see if I can still catch you," Itachi said, the same tone and energy from years ago creeping into his monotone. Neji smiled and took off running, legs still as spry as the first moment he had awoken in this body. Itachi laughed and took off after him, chasing him down to the beach and tackling him to the soft, powdery sand. Their laughter was joined by a third, Neji looking up to see the same blond from before, only with a scar over his eye and a more serious air to him.

"Looks like you found him, hey Itachi, un?" the blond teased, before putting his fingers in his mouth and giving a loud, piercing whistle. Itachi smiled as he stood up, brushing himself off. Neji looked up as a bunch of men, most of whom were the same as before, just a little bit older, broke through the trees. He smiled when he felt the fate strings of happy lives ahead, most of the strings entwining with another's.

The big, black man from before came to squat beside the sitting Neji, staring right into his eyes. Neji had to give him credit for that, the only other person who ever did that was Itachi, and it had taken him almost three days to be able to do so.

"This is the goddess, Calypso? Pretty lil' thing, but do you have any power?" he asked, deep voice almost a purr, soothing, as the cat soothes the baby bird it's about to eat.

"I have power enough, oh great shark. Some of it you never wish to see," Neji shot back, causing everyone, including the man, to laugh.

"He's got you nailed pretty well, ne, Kisame, un?" the long haired blond said, causing everyone to chuckle again, Neji smiling when he heard the mans name, Demon Shark indeed. Neji used a drop from the sea of power in himself to call a ribbon of water forth, playing with it like a kitten with a string in front of the amazed eyes of the pirates. With a graceful hand movement the water shot back into the sea, leaving Neji a little bereft, as it always did. Neji looked up as another man broke through the trees, this one with short orange hair and a variety of piercings, the pulsing of fate and God power strong in him.

"Neji, this is Captain Rikudou, or just Pein," Itachi introduced, both of them bowing to the other. Neji twirled the little string of fate that resided in the man, giving him shivers.

"You have met one of my Brothers or Sisters before, have you not?" Neji asked, surprising everyone as he shifted his personality once again. The teasing lover with Itachi, the witty banterer with Kisame, now the charming divinity with Pein, Neji really was as changing and untamable as the sea.

"Aye, I have, when I was about seven I came across a man in the forest, passed out from lack of blood, bleeding from fight wounds, surrounded by the forest animals. It was only after I had helped him that I found out that he was a god, able to speak with animals. He gave me that ability for helping him, unfortunately, that only extends to forest and land animals, the animals of the sea, he told me, only respond to you," Pein said, petting the bird that had landed on his shoulder. Itachi nodded and gestured towards the boat, bowing like a gentlemen letting a lady into a carriage.

"We should get going, but as I recall, only one of the Brethren Court can take you off this island, right?" he asked as everyone else clambered into the boat. Pein, Itachi and Neji waded out last, Itachi holding the boat steady as all of Neji's muscles locked up knee deep into the water. Pein took his hand and jerked him forward, the barrier on the island breaking as Neji passed through it. The sea suddenly erupted to life as all the animals in it erupted into joyous song, Neji laughing loudly and diving into the water he had not felt around him in almost a century. He gathered up a small pond of power, letting it pulse out of him in a shockwave, telling everything in the ocean how much he had missed them all.

A hand reached into the water and yanked him out, pulling him into a boat before he drowned himself, his mouth wide in a grin and happy tears in his eyes as he hugged Itachi.

"It's the sea Itachi, oh god Itachi, it's me," he said with pure joy, so unrestrained it almost hurt. He looked up when the boat started to move, the long haired blond and the man with slicked back silver hair rowing.

"Who are they Itachi?" he asked quietly, so that no one else heard.

"Deidara and Hidan, why?" Itachi asked, still holding the soaking wet god.

"Tell them to stop, I want to try something," Neji said, Itachi nodding and letting go as he stood up.

"Dei, Hida, hold on, Neji wants to try something," the ravenette said, making the boat stop. Neji stood dead center of the boat, which was a quarter of the way back to the large ship. He gathered up what equaled to a cup full of the pond of power that hadn't been sealed, shoving his empty palm out towards the boat, bringing up a current that pulled them towards it faster than men could row. In no time they were pulling up along side the ship, most of the crewmembers staring at Neji in awe.

As they later found out, that was not the end of Neji's usefulness. He could move the wind into their sails, lighten a monsoon into a drizzling rain, and summon all manner of sea creatures to his aid. The first few weeks were nothing but new encounters with all manner of sea life, which had come to welcome their god home again.

It wasn't until they were attacked by an East India Trading Company ship that they realized the true extent of a God's wrath. The other ship had gotten lucky, and attacked while Neji was asleep down below, unfortunately for them, he had been wakened by the cannons and rushed up onto the deck, just in time for him to see Itachi slashed by an enemy sword.

The crew and enemy sailors that had looked over when the door had slammed open were shocked to immobility at the sheer hate and rage in the youths' eyes as he glared at the enemy. All the power that he could muster he did, the sheer amount of it enough to lash his waist length hair in violent waves, more like snakes than the shiny locks they were. Most of the crew and enemy yelping as the fast moving ship was suddenly ground to a stop, the majority of them thinking they had hit a reef. Deidara, who was sitting in the crows nest, froze with fear as he spied the gigantic tentacles that had begun to creep up the side of the ship; he knew it instantly for what it was.

The Kraken.

Neji flicked his fingers at all of the red coats on the ship, flicking out a drop of his power and attaching it to each of them. He knew the ship eater was hungry; it had been sealed away when he had, and would attack no one on the ship that he was on. Most of his new friends yelled in shock and fear as the long tentacles lashed onto the ship and grabbed all of the ones with drops of power on them, dragging them screaming into the sea. Neji's eyes next settled on the enemy ship, glaring at it fiercely.

The crew of the Akatsuki, as their ship was called, watched in a mix of awe and fear as they watched the systematic and complete annihilation of the enemy ship. Once the Kraken was devouring the last few remains of the enemy, Neji's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the lithe boy passing out into Kisame's arms.

Once Neji awoke he was immediately confronted by Itachi, wanting to know what he had done to scare the crew so badly.

"They hurt you, Itachi, so the Kraken got them back for me," Neji said sheepishly, Itachi, smiling, shook his head and pulled the younger into a kiss. Over the next few days though, Kisame and Itachi started hearing strange things in their heads, things about how well the hunting was, or how easily a ship was destroyed.

Their appetites grew more and more bloody, both craving extremely rare meat, enjoying the way the blood went down the back of the throat, Itachi had even taken to chewing on splinters of wood while he worked, and Kisame's teeth were getting sharper by the day. This time it was Kisame who began to ask about it, especially when some of the symptoms began showing up in Sasori, who had been standing right next to him the day the Kraken was summoned.

"Sorry, but I think it has something to do with the magical backlash because of the power I used," Neji said, Kisame shaking his head and saying it was alright, his senses had dramatically improved and his reflexes were lightning fast now.

When Pein had questioned him further about it, Neji had told him that the crew was forming semi-powerful bonds with different types of sea creatures.

So far as he knew, he told the Captain, Kisame was hearing the sharks going about their feeding habits, Sasori was developing close bonds with Lion Fish, poisonous fish that were some of the prettiest in the sea and Itachi was hearing the Kraken, going about its business of destroying ships.

Over the next few weeks, the rest of the crew began this process as well, Deidara and Pein among the last of them, as they had been farthest from Neji when the backlash had occurred. Hidan had been first to speak up, Neji guessing his connection was with the Barracuda, the bloodthirsty predator fish that was one of the fastest swimmers.

Hidan had then ratted on Kakuzu, his boyfriend, about Kakuzu having a conversation with a giant squid, after it had gotten injured by a sperm whale, deep down in the inky depths.

Deidara was next, caught having a nice conversation about art with a sting ray and a giant manta ray. Pein was completely shocked when he had been talking to a giant humpback whale, and it had started to talk back. It wasn't the fact that an animal could talk, he was long used to that, but that a sea creature was the one talking to him.

Meanwhile, more changes had been occurring in Itachi, Kisame and Sasori. Itachi could lift things by just looking at them and concentrating on what he wanted it to do, able to lift a ship or the tiniest grain of salt with no problems at all.

Kisame had grown thicker, and burlier with muscle, and had grown gills on the sides of his neck, which he could seal up when above water.

Sasori had grown spines along his arms and back, and had taken to going without a shirt, claiming the shirts itched against the poisonous spikes.

About a week later the rest of the crew had grown gills as well, Hidan now able to move so fast, he appeared in one spot, then half way across the ship in the next.

Kakuzu could detach the bottom half of his arms from his forearms down, which remained attached to seemingly endless strings, the strings looking and feeling like solidified ink.

Deidara had gained the ability to shock and sting his opponents, felling grown men with a single touch. Pein had gotten the monstrous strength and determination of the whales, able to crack a ship in half with one stomp of his foot. In no time at all they were the most feared presence on the ocean, all ships fleeing once their colors had been spotted.

They had then systematically begun to slay the other members of the Brethren Court, the original Akatsuki quickly becoming the most powerful group in the world, different members filling the spots left empty by the pirate lords' deaths.

Soon the newest Brethren Court began to get more and more bold, because when they died, one of their brethren fish would offer its heart or brain or whatever killed the Akatsuki member to Neji in the place of the man himself. After a scathing letter to each of them, the men became much more careful, Neji was getting annoyed at so many of his beautiful creatures dying, and they didn't want to risk his wrath.

Soon though, Neji tired of the endless roaming, and felt the almost irresistible pull of his island home once more. More often than not Itachi would wake alone in the middle of the night, the other part of the hammock long cold. Upon investigation, Neji was often revealed to be up on the deck or floating alongside the boat on one of his animals.

One night Neji was staring hard at the water, and didn't look up as he usually did when Itachi walked out on deck.

"My love, what is it?" Itachi asked, wrapping his arms around Neji's waist and burying his nose into his lovers' thick hair.

"I… I've made a deal with one of my brothers. He's always been sad that he can't collect the souls of the people who die at sea, and I'm not able to either, I haven't the patience to make the journey to the land of the dead. Look at you Itachi; you grow older with every passing day, while I stay the same. If you agree to ferry the dead from the sea to my brother then we can make you immortal, and give you back a younger age!" Neji was gesturing wildly by the end of his speech while Itachi remained frozen, trying to absorb what his love was saying to him.

Neji twisted around his grip and gripped two handfuls of long, silky black hair desperately.

"Please! Let us do this! I can't stand the thought of Eternity without you!" Neji pleaded, burying his face into the junction between Itachi's neck and shoulder.

"And I without you. Yes. Do it! Make me immortal!" Itachi said, pushing Neji far enough back to look into his eyes. Neji grabbed onto Itachi and gave him a hug, locking their lips together with a fiery passion. They calmed after a moment and Neji pulled back, serious again.

"There is a catch that we cannot get around because of our oldest brother. You can only walk on land once every ten years." He said, shoulders slumping when Itachi only shook his head with a smile.

"What is ten years compared to eternity?"

Neji smiled and sent a Barracuda slicing through the water to contact Gaara with the good news.

**And then it goes into the Pirates of the Caribbean after Itachi's first ten years as Davy Jones.**

**Btw, Davy's crew in the movie is the Akatsuki after they do eventually die xD**

**Love you!**

**Kira**


End file.
